Presente
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen viaja para Nassau, nas Bahamas, a trabalho, e nem desconfia das surpresas que o aguardavam ali. Era para ser uma one-shot, mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Presente**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen, Jared e Mark Pelegrino

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, quase um PWP.

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Angiolleto, a única que corrige seu próprio presente, mentira geralmente faço isso também! Acho que somos estranhas!

**Resumo:** Jensen viaja para Nassau, nas Bahamas, a trabalho, e nem desconfia das surpresas que o aguardavam ali. Era para ser uma one-shot, mas...

Essa fic é presente de aniversário da minha Arcanja, subiu de posto, aconteceu 15 de novembro e somente esses dias ela devolveu para postar, viram que quando eu demoro a culpa não é minha! Srsrsrsr Te amo Anja! Você sabe que te desejo o melhor! Mil beijos.

Jensen estaria totalmente feliz nessa ilha maravilhosa se estivesse de férias, mas estava ali a quilômetros de distância do seu namorado, não que sua relação estivesse as mil maravilhas, mas Ian era divertido, inteligente e bom de cama.

Se eles não tivessem meio estremecidos o teria convidado para ir consigo, porém por pura birra, preferiu viajar sozinho. Agora estava arrependido, não muito, afinal ele não estava de férias, mas nada o impedia de se divertir, pois em Nassau todo dia era dia de festa.

Iria se divertir, porém não hoje, pois estava cansado da viagem, e amanhã já estava com um jantar marcado, e ainda teria de ligar para Mark Pelegrino avisando que estava no lugar do Beaver, que na verdade era para estar ali. Mas o velho conseguiu convencer a Kim Rhodes, a mulher por quem estava apaixonado há anos, a acompanhá-lo em um jantar.

E apesar da importância do encontro com seu primo, Jim não quis perder a oportunidade, pois as chances eram melhores com a Rhodes, e mandou estrategicamente Jensen na frente para adiantar o processo, e ali estava o naquele pedaço de paraíso.

Tentou entrar em contato assim que chegou, mas o telefone não foi atendido, parecia que não tinha ninguém na casa ao lado, por tanto achou melhor deixar para o outro dia.

Depois de um banho relaxante naquele bangalô, onde foi recebido por uma senhora que tomava conta da casa, era responsável pela limpeza e preparar o local para visitantes, mas não residia ali, degustou a comida leve e saborosa preparado pela Senhora Ferris e com uma garrafa de vinho subiu para o seu quarto, após agradecer e se despedir da mulher.

Ao entrar acendeu apenas um pequeno abajur ao lado de uma poltrona, iria aproveitar e ler um bom livro, com o calor que fazia no lugar, foi abrir a outra janela, pois a que se encontrava aberta não conseguia refrescar o local.

Sem muita curiosidade olhou para a casa do lado, parecida com a sua, uns trinta metros distantes, mas o que viu não o deixou desviar os olhos.

Por uma janela aberta da outra casa, Jensen pode observar um ambiente à meia luz, parecia ser um quarto, mas o lhe chamou atenção foi um homem alto que se encontrava no meio do quarto olhando em sua direção, e parecia que estava retirando a sua roupa, o vento trazia uma melodia instrumental, que o advogado identificou como La Isla Bonita, de Madona.

Jensen não chegou a abrir a janela, ficou como se estivesse hipnotizado, pois realmente parecia que homem a sua frente lhe encarava, este não dançava, mas movia seu corpo lentamente e ia retirando peça por peça, primeiro o blazer que foi jogado em sua direção, pela distancia e iluminação o loiro não conseguia definir as feições do ser a sua frente, mas pode ver que o corpo era forte e deveria ser muito bonito.

Quando o homem abriu sua camisa começou a acariciar seu peitoral, antes de retirá-la por completo e mais uma vez a peça voou em sua direção, Jensen pode ver o contorno dos músculos, e seu membro pulsou dentro de sua calça.

Jensen prendeu a respiração quando o cinto e a calça foram abertos, e com gestos estudados a peça de roupa foi retirada. O loiro mordeu os lábios e se colou junto a vidraça amaldiçoando a distancia e a falta de iluminação, ele precisava ver aquele homem de perto, se assustou com o seu próprio gemido e percebeu que estava apertando o seu membro que pulsava querendo alívio.

Sabia que o primo de Jim era gay, mas não esperava um oferecimento tão explicito assim. Totalmente nu o homem se acariciava, se masturbava e não parava de olhar na sua direção.

O loiro estava quase para bater na porta do vizinho quando para sua surpresa uma pessoa se levantou do sofá, que estava próximo à janela, e Jensen estava tão envolvido na cena que se desenvolvia a sua frente que não enxergou aquele móvel e naquele momento percebeu que o show não era para ele.

Jensen identificou pela silhueta de que se tratava de outro homem, o que se confirmou quando os dois ficaram de lado para o loiro, o primeiro, mais alto, se ajoelhou e abriu a calça do outro colocando o membro para fora, acariciando para depois colocar na boca, fazendo o órgão sumir na cavidade.

O segundo homem segurou sua cabeça, intensificando o vai e vem, nessa altura Jensen já estava com a calça aberta e seu pênis entre suas mãos que se moviam em um ritmo acelerado, e gemia alto sem fechar os olhos e para não perder algum lance.

De repente o segundo homem parou e levantou o outro segurando pelos cabelos que pareciam ser compridos, e tomou posse de seus lábios em um beijo violento que deixou Jensen sem fôlego e com muita vontade de estar lá.

Jensen se engasgou com o próprio gemido e parou de se tocar quando viu o mais alto se preparando para ser penetrado, com uma das mãos se tocava atrás e com a outra se masturbava, o mais baixo apenas observava a preparação do outro, e quando decidiu que estava bom, conduziu o maior para o mesmo sofá que estava sentado anteriormente. E de frente para a janela outra vez Jensen teve a impressão que olhava para ele.

Jensen voltou a se masturbar quando o corpo do maior começou a se projetar para frente e para trás, mostrando que estava sendo penetrado de maneira vigorosa e sequenciada.

A respiração do loiro falhava, seu coração batia descontrolado o membro em sua mão pulsava e o ápice estava chegando de maneira intensa, quando Jensen sentiu seu sêmen entre as mãos, o segundo homem jogava sua cabeça para trás, mostrando que também tinha alcançado êxtase.

Jensen baixou a cabeça e segurou na borda da janela tentando não dobrar os joelhos, pois suas pernas estavam bambas. Quando o loiro olhou novamente para a outra casa a cortina estava fechada, ele ficou um pouco confuso. "Esperava um convite?", pensou balançando a cabeça sorrindo.

Na outra casa...

- O bode velho do Beaver parece que agora curte uma sacanagem entre homens. – Comentou Mark Pelegrino retirando a camisinha.

- Parece que você queria chocar, mas acabou dando um show particular para o cara. – Disse o Jared Padalecki fazendo uma careta pelo incomodo da recente penetração.

- Jurava que ele fecharia a cortina, indignado. Estava pronto para ouvir um sermão amanhã e depois mandá-lo para o mesmo lugar que me mandou há 27 anos. – Falou Mark. – Mas parece que as pessoas mudam.

- E agora? – Perguntou Jared.

- E agora vamos dormir, estou ansioso para o jantar de amanhã, quero olhar na cara daquele velho tarado e hipócrita. – Disse Mark, que nunca perdoou Jim.

Mark era filho da irmã da mãe de Jim, os dois eram primos legítimos, com uma diferença de idade de quinze anos. Pelegrino amava e admirava o primo, o seguia para todo o canto, e Beaver se tornou seu mentor.

Aos quinze anos Mark se declarou gay e Jim o rejeitou, o olhar de nojo do mais velho ficou marcado em sua memória. Voltaram a se falar no último mês, quando se reencontraram na leitura do testamento de Mark Sheppard filho da outra irmã da mãe de Jim, era apenas um ano mais velho que Pelegrino, morreu de desgosto com a morte dos filhos em um acidente de carro. E deixou seus bens para os seus únicos parentes vivos.

Em Nassau existiam essas duas casas e Mark demonstrou interesse em comprar a de Beaver, pois gostava do local, mas não queria o outro por perto. Então a solução foi fazer a proposta e para sua surpresa o primo disse que iria negociar pessoalmente. Marcaram um jantar, que ocorreria na próxima noite, e Pelegrino estava muito ansioso para reencontrar o seu primo, principalmente depois daquela apresentação homoerótica.

- Jensen? – Perguntou Ian no telefone.

- Sim. – Respondeu o loiro meio adormecido, depois do orgasmo, o cansaço da viagem se fez ainda mais presente.

- Tenho algo muito sério para lhe falar. – Disse o outro.

- Essa hora, pode ser depois? – Perguntou o loiro desanimado. – Estou muito cansado.

- Como sempre. – Respondeu Ian com raiva. – Mas o que tenho para falar é rápido. Estou terminando com você.

- O que? – Perguntou surpreso. – Terminando pelo telefone?

- Sim. Não aguento mais ser deixado para trás, poderia estar ai com você. – Disse o rapaz com a voz trêmula.

- E por isso resolveu terminar comigo, por que não esperou eu voltar? Já sei não teria coragem, e se renderia aos meus beijos. – Jensen sabia que estava sendo cínico, mas era isso mesmo que aconteceria. Ian era completamente apaixonado por ele, e a sua relação estava chegando ao fim, por causa dos ciúmes excessivos do moreno.

- Você se acha! Faz muito tempo que o meu amor já não é o mesmo. – Falou o outro com raiva.

- Ian, vamos conversar na próxima semana. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – Se você continuar com essa palhaçada não tem mais volta.

- Eu não quero que tenha mesmo. – Ian desligou o telefone no rosto do loiro.

Jensen ficou olhando para o aparelho por alguns segundos e depois deixou na cabeceira da cama e foi dormir, realmente não estava preocupado. Se ele quisesse Ian iria voltar para seus braços assim que chegasse a Nova Iorque. Mas achava que aquele relacionamento já tinha dado o que tinha de dar.

Às 9hs Jensen ligou para Mark. – Sr. Pelegrino, bom dia, sou Jensen Ackles, um dos advogados do Dr. Beaver. – E o loiro explicou a situação para Mark. – Ele deve estar chegando depois de amanhã, tentou falar com o senhor mais não conseguiu.

- Tudo bem. – Mark não tinha atendido o primo de propósito, para evitar qualquer tipo de fuga.

- E quanto ao jantar...

- O jantar continua, gostaria de sua presença, mas não falaremos de negócio, é aniversário do 'meu garoto', posso lhe esperar às 19hs? – Falou Mark.

- Claro será um prazer, gostaria de dar um presente ao 'seu garoto'. – Falou Jensen sem conseguir esquecer a cena da noite anterior.

- Não se preocupe com isso, por favor. – Disse o outro.

- Faço questão. Bom dia Sr. Pelegrino. – Jensen se despediu.

- Bom dia Dr. Ackles.

Jensen aproveitando o dia livre foi passear na praia que era particular das residências do local. Levou uma toalha e um livro, depois iria a cidade comprar um presente para 'o garoto' de Pelegrino, sorriu com o jeito que o outro chamava o seu amante.

Vestindo apenas um bermudão verde escura e uma camiseta da mesma cor, apenas em um tom claro, se sentia livre longe do terno e gravata obrigado a usar todos os dias.

No percurso da praia existiam umas cadeiras e Jensen resolveu sentar por ali e ler o livro, estava distraído quando uma bola de borracha caiu em seu colo. O susto maior foi ver um cachorro enorme vindo em sua direção, sentado estava e assim ficou, começando a rir quando o animal lhe lambia o rosto.

- Sadie. – O cachorro parou de lhe lamber e correu para quem o chamava. – Me desculpe calculei mal a jogada. – Pediu um moreno alto, com um sorriso tímido e que foi classificado na mente de Jensen como um dos sorrisos mais lindos que já tinha visto. Os cabelos compridos de Jared estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Não tudo bem. – Respondeu Jensen também sorrindo e se levantando, ou melhor, tentando. – Obrigado. – Disse quando Jared o ajudou a ficar de pé lhe dando a mão. – Jensen Ackles.

- Jared Padalecki. – Respondeu o moreno, suas mãos ainda estavam seguras uma pela outra. Encarando os olhos verdes, e se encantado com as sardas do rosto do outro, pois lhe dava um ar de menino travesso. – A Sadie é uma boa menina. – A cachorra latiu quando ouviu o seu nome.

- Eu gosto de animais, gostaria de criar um, mas em apartamento, fica um pouco difícil. Você mora por aqui? – Disse Jensen soltando a mão do outro meio sem jeito.

- Não, estamos em uma espécie de férias. – Jared não queria entrar na questão e ter de explicar a sua vida para um estranho. - E você?

- A trabalho. – E o loiro riu junto com o moreno. E sem convite ou perceber começou a caminhar pela praia acompanhando Jared e a sua cadela. – Estou na casa do meu patrão, resolvendo negócios.

Brincaram com a Sadie jogando a bola um para o outro, conversaram coisas amenas e pouco falaram de suas vidas, mas descobriram que ambos eram do Texas e foram tentar a vida fora de seu estado natal. Porém não disseram o motivo dessa decisão, na verdade Jared não falou e se calou quando Jensen perguntou do atraso nos estudos do moreno, que estava com 23 anos, quatro a menos que o loiro, e ainda faltavam dois anos para se formar. Ackles com essa idade já estava formado e trabalhando para Beaver.

- Você tem compromisso para o almoço? – Perguntou Jensen, depois do seu estômago roncar.

- Tem alguém me esperando. – Respondeu Jared. – Vamos Sadie, temos de voltar. Foi uma manhã bem divertida, obrigado.

- Entendo, então a gente se vê por aí. – Disse Jensen, não querendo que o moreno fosse embora, gostaria de pedir o telefone, ou e-mail, ter algum contato, mas algo o impediu de fazer isso.

- É a gente se vê. – Jared não queria ir, mas não podia se envolver com o loiro ou criar expectativa, sua vida era um pouco complicada. Gostaria de ter conhecido Jensen em outra ocasião, de preferência no futuro.

Jensen ainda ficou observando o moreno seguir pela beira da praia com Sadie correndo a sua frente e de novo veio à sensação de que já tinha visto aquele moreno, mas não se recordava de onde. O loiro seguiu para um quiosque que existia ali, um dos poucos e pediu um taxi, iria a cidade, almoçaria por lá e ainda compraria o presente para 'o garoto' de Mark.

- Passeio demorado, parece que foi divertido pelo teu sorriso. – Disse Mark assim que viu Jared chegar.

- Realmente foi. – Disse Jared, ficando sério, mas logo voltou a sorrir. – E o teu primo?

- Aquele bode velho, não veio e mandou um advogadinho no lugar, com a desculpa de preparar os papéis logo, pois ele estaria chegando em dois ou três dias. – Disse Mark, parecia chateado. – Apenas não desisto do negócio por que fui eu que o propus; caso contrário... De qualquer maneira teremos um convidado para o jantar e comemorar o seu aniversário, será o tarado de ontem a noite, Jensen Ackles.

Jared deixou o copo cair quando ouviu o nome de Jensen, e Mark o olhou surpreso. – Eu o conheci, hoje pela manhã. – O moreno falou diante do olhar interrogativo do outro. – Posso faltar ao jantar?

- Não, o jantar é comemorativo ao seu aniversário, qual é o problema dele saber que você era uma das estrelas pornôs de ontem à noite? – Perguntou Mark, ele gostava de Jared, mas aquela situação pareceu interessante.

- Nenhuma. – Respondeu Jared, como explicar para Pelegrino que pela primeira vez sentiu que tinha uma vida... Normal. – Vou tomar banho.

- Ele é bonito? – Perguntou Mark.

- Muito bonito. – Disse Jared sem virar de frente. "Perfeito, seria a melhor definição."

"Se o agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, não tenho o porquê de ficar constrangido ou tocar no assunto." Pensava Jensen se vestindo para o jantar. "E se ele me convidar para uma festinha a três? De repente... Veremos o que a noite nos aguarda."

- Boa noite. – Disse Jensen quando a porta foi atendida.

- Boa noite Sr. Ackles, entre o Sr. Pelegrino o espera na sala. – Respondeu uma moça morena com um uniforme preto, mostrando que era empregada da casa.

- Obrigado. – Jensen acompanhou a garota até a sala e ficou sem palavras ao ver Jared, em pé junto há uma lareira que se encontrava apagada, tendo seus cabelos acariciados por um homem loiro e muito charmoso.

**Comentários da beta e homenageada:**

(E põe bonito nisso... Nossa, só de imaginar a cena...) Quando jared retira sua própria roupa

(eu comecei a babar e...) Adivinhem por que?

(Com a visão que ele teve, não fica muito difícil)

(morenão... vai matar o loiro do coração! E eu também!) Quando o outro se prepara para receber o amante.

(ele deve ficar perfeito assim!) De cabelo amarrado.

(nos seus melhores sonhos... Ou melhor, nas melhores espiadas!) Quando o Jensen acha que já viu o moreno.

(Não... é tarado mesmo!) Sobre o Jensen

(hahahahaha ele não tem culpa. A visão era boa demais!)

Comentário final da beta, altamente controlado e sem nenhuma pitada de fanatismo: CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

- Obrigado. – Jensen acompanhou a garota até a sala e ficou sem palavras ao ver Jared, em pé junto há uma lareira que se encontrava apagada, tendo seus cabelos acariciados por um homem loiro e muito charmoso.

- Boa noite. – Disse o homem que estava ao lado de Jared. – Sou Mark Pelegrino. – Jensen apertou a mão estendida. Mark estava muito elegante em um conjunto de calça a blazer azul marinho claro e a gravata em tons mais escuros.

- Jensen Ackles. – O advogado olhou para o moreno sem saber o que falar, pois não sabia qual a reação de Pelegrino, ao saber que tinha ficado a manhã conversando com o seu garoto, como ele mesmo chamou.

- Este aqui é o aniversariante Jared Padalecki. – Pelegrino apresentou. O moreno usava uma calça jeans azul escura com uma camisa branca com listras azuis bem suaves.

- Nós nos conhecemos hoje pela manhã, Mark. – Jared percebeu a indecisão do loiro e resolveu intervir, não tinha por que mentir. – Boa noite Jensen. – O moreno não conseguiu desviar os olhar do loiro que trajava uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camisa verde realçando os olhos e um blazer preto.

- Boa noite Jared. – O loiro optou por usar o nome do moreno como este fez. – Seu presente, com os cumprimentos de Jim Beaver. – E o loiro entregou a embalagem de presente e nela continha um belo relógio, caro e muito bonito. – Feliz Aniversário.

- Obrigado. – Jared apertou a mão do loiro e ficaram segurando a mão um do outro alguns segundo a mais.

- Já que estamos todos íntimos, me chame de Mark. – Disse o arquiteto para o advogado. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum Mark. E me chame de Jensen.

Os três ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas, políticas, esporte, no futebol Jensen e Jared torciam pelo mesmo time e se uniram contra Mark, que trocou de assunto antes que apanhasse dos dois, pela paixão idêntica na voz de ambos.

Jensen e Jared não estavam de acordo apenas no futebol, mas também no encanto que sentiam um pelo outro, a atração entre os dois era tão forte que não conseguiam disfarçar, concordavam em tudo e o que um falava era lei para o outro.

Mark apenas observava e uma ideia se formava em sua mente.

2222222222

- Beaver é meu primo como deve saber. – Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça para Mark, já estavam reunidos no terraço da casa em uma pequena mesa redonda de quatro lugares. – Como anda aquele bode velho homofóbico? – Mark servia o vinho para o convidado, apesar da magoa e demorar em perguntar, gostaria de receber notícias daquele que um dia foi seu melhor amigo. – Porque o sorriso? Achou engraçado o chamar de bode velho?

- Não. – Jensen sorriu de lado. – Bode velho é comum, mas homofóbico? Não confere.

- Parece que você tem bastante certeza disso. – Mark comentou incrédulo.

- Eu sou homossexual, e o mais novo sócio do escritório Beaver & Associados, e consegui essa posição em quatro anos. – Jensen disse com orgulho. – Mas não é apenas por isso, pois devo o meu sucesso aos meus esforços e não as graças do Dr. Beaver. Porém não posso negar a porta que ele abriu, quando muitos fecharam, ou tentaram ganhar vantagens por causa da minha sexualidade.

- Poderia explicar, ou é muito intimo? – Mark era curioso.

- De maneira alguma. – Jensen sorriu tinha orgulho de sua história, e além do mais foi instruído pelo Dr. Beaver para tentar amenizar o lado dele com o primo. – Aos 16 anos assumir para minha família que era gay...

- Seu pai o expulsou? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Não. – Jensen sorriu de maneira triste, pois sabia que o comum era isso. Os pais darem uma surra para o filho virar homem e quando não conseguem o colocam para fora de casa. – Me deu um conselho: as pessoas vão te julgar, então a partir desse momento seja o melhor, e pode contar comigo e sua mãe para recarregar as baterias depois das batalhas diárias de sua vida, que serão mais ferrenhas que poderiam ser caso fosse hetero. – Jensen suspirou.

– E foi uma verdade, eu era o melhor aluno da NYU, e pensava que seria disputado quando chegasse o momento de meus estágios. Mas nas entrevistas a minha história chegava primeiro, quando não era recusado, recebia propostas do tipo estagiar, mas sem remuneração ou uma ajuda bem menor de amigos ditos – Jensen fez aspas com os dedos – "normais".

- E você se submeteu a esses absurdos? – Mark perguntou.

- Quase, mas contei para o meu pai a situação, que pretendia fazer isso, pois precisava desses estágios, foi quando vi meu pai furioso. Me ameaçou de uma surra se eu aceitasse, menos do eu merecesse. E no outro dia fui ao escritório de Beaver.

Flash back

- Jensen Ross Ackles, com um currículo desses é de estranhar que esteja ainda buscando estágio. – Disse Jim Beaver. – Há essa hora era para estar em um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia de Nova Iorque, e não neste humilde local. – Beaver estava sendo falsamente modesto, pois seu escritório, não era dos maiores, porém fazia parte dos poderosos.

- Alguns dos escritórios que procurei se interessaram mais pela minha vida sexual do que a acadêmica. – Jensen sentiu que devia dizer a verdade, pois com certeza aquele bode velho, como era chamado Beaver, sabia o motivo de ainda estar buscando um estágio.

- Qual o problema de sua vida sexual? – Jensen sentia que estava sendo testado.

- Eu sou gay. – Respondeu simplesmente, sem afrontar ou mostrar vergonha.

- Sabe garoto, é por isso que quando entro em uma briga com esses idiotas, a vitória é minha. – Beaver sorria como tivesse ganhado a sorte grande. – Sei que você dará o seu sangue para provar que é melhor do que qualquer um aqui, seja hétero ou gay. Acredito tanto nisso que será estagiário do Dr. Morgan. Quero você amanhã às 8h aqui, passe no RH agora.

- Uau! – Jensen falou sorrindo e se levantou apertando a mão do Beaver agradecendo a oportunidade.

- Não agradeça. O que você faz com o seu rabo não interessa, o que eu quero é saber dessa mente tão elogiada trabalhando para nós. – Jensen não se surpreendeu com o jeito de Jim, a fama dele era de louco, um gênio, mas louco, e que não respeitava muitos as convenções.

Fim Flash Back

- Em seis meses, junto com o Dr. Morgan, meu nome já era conhecido, e quando me formei recebi várias propostas, até melhores que da Beaver & Associados, mas nessas outras eu seria mais um advogado, lá eu sou O advogado e com a saída de Morgan para Los Angeles onde será representante de uma multinacional, fui indicado para sócio e aceitei. – Jensen concluiu sua narrativa.

- Meu primo, parece que mudou muito. E você, Jared, viu o que vai passar, isso é uma certeza. – Mark apertou a mão do moreno.

- Acho que posso vencer isso. – Jared respondeu de maneira um pouco triste como se pensasse em situações piores, despertando a curiosidade de Jensen na sombra momentânea do doce olhar do moreno.

- Agora vamos dançar. – Disse Mark se levantando, o jantar estava terminado.

- Dançar? – Jensen e Jared perguntaram surpresos.

- Sim, hoje é seu aniversário, meu garoto, o Jensen é novo e estamos em uma bela e divertida ilha. – Mark sorriu como se escondesse um segredo. – E além do mais se tudo correr como imagino você vai adorar o seu presente. – O arquiteto olhou para Jensen de maneira enigmática.

222222

Mark os levou para uma boate GLS que estava em alta, sentaram em uma mesa com uma visão privilegiada da pista de dança.

- Vão dançar. – Disse Mark depois de pedir um drink para ele. – Vão logo, são jovens e Jensen não consegue nem ficar com os pés quietos.

Os dois hesitaram um pouco, principalmente o loiro. Ele não sabia o que podia acontecer na pista de dança, afinal a atração sentida por Jared só aumentava. Jensen retirou o blazer e seguiu o moreno.

Jared se entregou ao ritmo da musica esquecendo-se de tudo e resolvendo aproveitar o seu aniversário com aquele loiro que estava abalando todas as suas estruturas, que poderia ruir uma barreira em sua vida, ainda não era o momento para cair.

No ritmo eletrônico eles mexiam os corpos, se tocavam aproveitando a pista cheia, e seus olhares se encontraram e seus corpos se aproximaram de maneira perigosa. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que as respirações se confundiam, Jensen sentiu seus olhos se fecharem e a boca de Jared ir em direção a sua...

- Concurso de dança! – Uma voz grossa, mas afeminada, anunciou quebrando o clima, o loiro agradeceu a interferência, pois estava próximo de cometer uma loucura, beijar o namorado do primo de Beaver.

- Vamos voltar para mesa? – Jensen convidou depois de respirar fundo.

- Não! Eu quero participar. – Jared o segurou.

- Participar? Nós não somos bailarinos, estamos aqui apenas se divertindo. – Jensen falava devagar como se quisesse colocar juízo na cabeça do moreno.

- Mas aqui ninguém é profissional é apenas uma brincadeira, eu sempre quis participar. – Jared fez um olhar de cachorrinho e Jensen desejou que nunca enfrentasse o moreno em um tribunal, pois estaria perdido. – E além do mais hoje é o meu aniversário, e o presente que você me deu foi do Dr. Beaver.

- Tudo bem amanhã eu compro um para você. – Disse Jensen sabendo que não resistira por muito tempo o olhar de Jared sem concordar com aquela loucura.

- Mas eu quero participar. – Jared repetiu sem mudar o olhar.

- É muito mico. – Falou Jensen sabendo que já estava cedendo.

- Ninguém tem haver com a tua vida aqui. – Jared sorria, sabia que a batalha estava ganha.

- Formem seus pares. – A voz se fez ouvir novamente.

Jensen foi abraçado e olhou em direção ao Mark que sorria pela situação, mas balançou a cabeça em um incentivo mudo.

Os primeiro acordes de Isla Bonita foram ouvidos, e ouviram a voz de Rick Martin, Jensen se lembrou da noite anterior, essa era a musica que tocava.

- Você viu esse episódio de Glee? – Jared perguntou desviando os pensamentos do loiro que agradeceu, pois sentiu que seu membro queria despertar.

- Por incrível que pareça eu vi.

- Ótimo, então vamos seguir aquele ritmo. Eu sou o Rick Martin. – Jared sorria mostrando as covinhas e Jensen seria até a Carmem Miranda se ele pedisse naquele momento.

Mãos unidas, passos para trás, passos para frente, corpos juntos.

Giros: arrepios ao sentir peito e costa colados, pernas se movimentando em um só ritmo, pareciam que faziam isso sempre.

Novos giros: novos arrepios, peitorais juntos, pareciam que o coração de um batia no peito do outro. Olhares quentes, os corpos dançavam, mas as almas faziam amor.

Lado a lado: passos sincronizados como seus donos tivessem sempre na mesma direção seja na pista de dança ou fora dela.

Mão na mão, mão nas costas, polegares atrevidos em carícias disfarçadas.

Respirações ofegantes e não era por causa da música, quando se separavam pelo ritmo, logo seus corpos se procuravam e se juntavam.

Giro final e um braço possessivo puxando Jensen junto a um peito que prometia proteção e prazeres.

Palmas foram ouvidas por toda a boate e os dois perceberam que apenas eles estavam dançando, todos os outros casais desistiram para assisti-los.

- E o vencedor e único participante, é o casal mais sensual, formado pelos homens mais lindo que já pisaram sobre a terra. – O locutor suspirou. – Fiquei com a calcinha molhada de vê-los dançando, imagine esses dois na cama.

E uma Drag Queen foi até a pista de dança. – Ai! Tragam meus comprimidos para o coração, que estou enfartando e meus ovários estão explodindo. – Todos riram, sem notar o quanto os dois ficaram sem jeito. – Se esse homem fosse meu nem sairia de casa, para ninguém olhar. – Ela falou para Jared. – Mas também se eu fosse você, nem me preocuparia. O prêmio: Um cartão de desconto no Sandals, vitalício, se os dois tiverem filhos serão deles, e assim por diante. – Jensen e nem Jared conseguiram falar ou corrigir o mal entendido.

Quando voltaram para mesa Jensen não conseguia encaram Mark, que sorria como estivesse se divertindo com a situação.

- Tenho que concordar com todos aqui, vocês fazem um casal perfeito, na cama deve ser um espetáculo. – Pelegrino comentou e Jensen se assustou, pois o homem estava falando do próprio namorado.

- Mark... – Pelegrino cortou Jensen balançando as mãos num gesto típico esquece isso.

- Falando sério agora. – Arquiteto começou chamando atenção dos dois. – Eu gosto muito do meu garoto aqui, e queria dar um presente a ele, que com certeza será inesquecível, mas para isso dependo de você.

- De mim? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- Sim totalmente de você. – Jared olhava curiosa para saber onde o arquiteto queria chegar. – Eu queria lhe dar de presente para ele, mas você não me pertence. Portanto depende de você querer ser dele essa noite. – Jensen abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, Jared tomou um gole o seu drink que já estava sem graça.

- Mas ser dele, como? – Jensen tinha entendido, porém precisava de tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

- Eu sei que entendeu, e sei que quer, pois o desejo e atração entre vocês é tão apalpável que posso fatia-la, por isso lhe darei as condições para realização desse desejo. – Pelegrino olhou sério para Jensen, e o loiro sustentou o olhar. – Você já foi passivo? – Jensen afirmou apenas com o balançar da cabeça. – Ótimo, se você aceitar ser do meu garoto, e eu quero assistir.

- Assistir?

- Claro, eu nunca perderia uma oportunidade de um show desses. – Mark falou como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Mark, queria falar com o Jensen, em particular. – Jared se manifestou e puxou o loiro para o banheiro.

222222222

- Jensen aceita. – Pediu Jared. – Eu te quero tanto.

- Engraçado, quando eu ia para o jantar pensava que poderia rolar um ménage, por causa da exibição de ontem à noite. Mas quando eu o vi, essa ideia sumiu da minha mente, o acho tão doce para participar de algo tão carnal, parece até que estou o maculando. – Jensen tocou em seu rosto em uma sutil carícia. – Eu lhe desejo muito, mas eu queria isso apenas entre nós dois.

- Eu também, mas não dá. – Jared desviou o olhar de Jensen.

- Por quê? – Jensen.

- Seria traição.

- Traição? – Jensen sorriu como se Jared estivesse falando uma grande besteira.

- Você não entenderia. E nem é o momento para explicar, apenas para viver, e eu quero, ou melhor, preciso viver a experiência de ter você e de também ser seu. Diga sim, é a única maneira, amanhã, eu prometo te explico tudo.

- Não sei Jared, acho melhor não, é muito confuso. – Jensen voltou para mesa e o moreno o seguiu.

- Então? Meu garoto terá o presente dele? Eu apenas irei assistir, apenas ficarei na arquibancada babando. – Nesse momento o telefone do Jensen anunciou uma mensagem nova, ele pediu licença e leu.

- Beaver chegara amanha às oitos, e terei de ir busca-lo. Então pretendo dormir cedo. – Jensen pegou o seu blazer e seguiu para fora da boate, sem se despedir. E voltou de táxi para casa.

222222222

Mark e Jared foram logo em seguida, e ao chegar uma surpresa: Jensen estava em pé junto à porta da casa de Pelegrino.

- Mudou de ideia? – O arquiteto sorria de maneira triunfal. E Jared prendeu a respiração e no olhar um pedido mudo.

- Feliz Aniversário! – Disse Jensen com um sorriso de lado abrindo os braços.

222222

N.A.: Desculpem a demora, e muita eu sei! Srsrsrsr Mas o próximo será logo! Assim que passar a vergonha para postar! Srsrsrsr

Essa fic foi presente da minha anja que pediu para fazer uma fic usando a música Isla Bonita da Madonna, mas com a versão do Glee, e achei de uma sensualidade impar e para quem quiser ver o vídeo www. you tube watch? v=BMTIuKeXzpU, só juntar tudo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen foi levado há um quarto que ele reconheceu como sendo o da noite anterior, mas descobriu que ele era bem maior e preparado para brincadeiras sexuais. Não tinha o estilo escuro sado, mas existiam brinquedos interessantes que serviriam para dá prazer e machucar também se fosse o caso. A iluminação nãoera intensa, mas suficiente para observar os detalhes.

"Onde eu me meti?" Jensen pensou.

- Ninguém vai te machucar. – Jared falou junto ao seu ouvido. Jensen permitiu que o moreno lhe retirasse o blazer que vestia. – Quer tomar um banho? – E o loiro viu a banheiro no canto junto a uma porta que dava acesso á um jardim suspenso, o loiro não tinha visto ele na noite anterior por ficar na outra lateral da casa.

- Adoraria, você vem comigo? – Jensen perguntou sem olhar para o moreno, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo do outro em suas costas.

- Claro. – E Jared começou a desabotoar a camisa do loiro, procurou pelo Pelegrino, que estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona com o copo de uísque na mão apenas observando.

Jared retirou a camisa do loiro distribuindo beijos e sentindo o perfume da nuca de Jensen que gemeu ao sentir os lábios do moreno em sua pele.

O coração de Jensen acelerou quando as mãos de Jared seguraram no cós de sua calça, mas não seguiram adiante. Jensen se virou de frente e sem desviar os olhos do moreno que pareciam em dúvida lhe capturou os lábios e começou a retirar a camisa de Jared que continuou sua ação desabotoando a calça do loiro.

Eles se afastaram, mas sem desviar o olhar um do outro retiraram o resto de suas roupas, e quando estavam completamente nus se examinaram.

- Perfeito. – Foi à palavra saída dos lábios de cada um naquela sala.

Jared estendeu a mão para Jensen e de mãos dadas foram até a banheira onde ambos desceram uma espécie de degrau que servia como banco dentro do móvel.

- Delicioso. – Jensen fechou os olhos curtindo a água envolver seu corpo.

- Também acho. – Disse Jared lhe puxando para os seus braços, e o loiro foi sem nenhuma resistência.

Os lábios se encontraram, e mãos bobas, ou melhor, espertas começaram a passear pelo corpo do outro.

- Acho que precisamos disso. – Falou Jensen segurando o seu pênis junto com o do Jared. - Caso contrário não vamos aguentar por muito tempo. – Estavam de joelhos um de frente para o outro.

- Concordo. – Jared segurou por cima da mão de Jensen e ambos começaram uma masturbação dupla.

Com as testas unidas chegaram aos orgasmos juntos, sorriram e trocaram um longo beijo.

- Acho que essa água já não está tão limpa. – Jared ria e puxou o loiro para fora da banheira. E pegando uma toalha começou a enxugar o corpo desejado. – Acho que a brincadeira na banheira não ajudou muito, acho que posso gozar apenas tocando a sua pele.

- Fico lisonjeado por saber disso, porém é recíproco. – E para provar o que dizia Jensen já se encontrava duro.

- Vem. – O moreno o guiou até umas almofadas e abraçou o corpo branco e com sardas que o faziam simplesmente adorável.

Jared abraçou Jensen e iniciou um beijo que esmagava os lábios do loiro que gemia dentro da boca do moreno, estava tão entregue que não percebeu quando seu corpo se deitou entre as almofadas que se encontravam em cima de uma espécie de cama de tapetes, era firme, mas macio.

Jensen se perguntou quanto tempo aguentaria sem respirar, não que tivesse preocupado com isso, para ele apenas importava aquele corpo quente e forte sobre si.

Jared abandonou a boca pornográfica de Ackles e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço aspirando o cheiro másculo do loiro e com os lábios foi descendo pelo corpo do outro: mamilos onde sugou, mordeu e lambeu um por um, trabalhou neles até deixá-los vermelhos e sensíveis ao toque. Jensen nunca se sentiu tão passivo, mas estava adorando as sensações de ser dominado pelo moreno.

Satisfeito com o resultado nos mamilos do loiro desceu com a língua deixando rastros de saliva pelo abdômen definido do loiro, brincando com o umbigo, arrancando risos do loiro que se contorcia sob o moreno, e totalmente sem forças para sair daquela doce tortura, ambos nem se lembravam de Pelegrino que nesse momento largava o copo de uísque e desabotoava a calça sentindo sua respiração acelerar mais, era um show assistir os dois fazendo sexo, sua libido estava se descontrolando, duvidava se ia conseguir ficar apenas assistindo.

Jensen sentia que ia desmaiar de prazer quando a boca de Jared abocanhou o seu membro, o moreno não foi com calma, de primeira engoliu o pênis de Ackles sem se importa com a ponta que foi parar na sua garganta.

Em um vai e vem alucinante Jensen não reclamou quando o primeiro dedo o penetrou, e abriu mais suas pernas dando passagem ao segundo, e rebolando e gritando de prazer quando o terceiro se juntou aos outros dois.

Jared bebeu todo o gozo de Jensen, que respirava totalmente desregulado, buscando ar e tentando controlar o tremor do seu corpo, o moreno examinava o loiro e se perguntava se tinha como este ficar mais bonito, do que ali, entregue, saciado e por que não indefeso perante o desejo do amante naquele momento.

- Espero que aguente outro orgasmo, pois é isso que vou te dar agora. – Jared falou se acomodando entre as pernas do loiro que não esboçou nenhuma resistência, apenas buscou mais ar ainda tentando regular sua respiração, mas o moreno não deixou capturando sua boca em um beijo, mais calmo, porém não menos intenso.

Bem lubrificado Jared escorregava para dentro de Jensen que se remexia buscando sempre acomodar o pênis do moreno, e dessa maneira se sentir mais confortável fazia certo tempo que tinha sido o passivo, não era sua posição predileta, mas estava adorando ser preenchido por aquele membro enorme que ia tão profundo dentro de si que parecia atingir sua alma.

Totalmente dentro de Jensen e com as pernas do loiro lhe envolvendo a cintura Jared parou e ficou olhando o rosto do outro, acariciando seus cabelos, distribuindo beijinhos pelo pescoço, orelha, até que sentiu o loiro se mexer, e isso foi à carta branca para se mover também.

Jared se arremessava devagar com estocadas firmes e logo Jensen gemia por mais. – De novo. – Pediu o loiro quando o moreno tocou um ponto dentro deste. E o moreno repetiu e mais uma, acelerando o movimento, estava pronto para gozar, mas se controlava queria que o seu parceiro alcançasse o ápice primeiro.

Jensen sentiu seu membro ser esmagado entre os corpos e essa fricção, mais o pênis do moreno lhe penetrando com força lhe fez alcançar novamente o orgasmo, e no momento em que Jared não conseguia mais se segurar, seus gozos chegaram juntos, e seus nomes foram gritados no momento, e não perceberam outro gemido na sala, era Pelegrino que alcançou o ápice junto com eles.

33333

Jared saiu de dentro do loiro e retirou sua camisinha antes de pegar a toalha que usou para se enxugar e limpou os dois assim que terminou caiu por cima de Jensen, que o abraçou e procurou sua boca, parecia que não conseguia ficar sem provar do moreno e assim ficou um tempo apenas curtindo o sabor do outro.

- Está cansado? – Jensen perguntou em um tom rouco e sensual fazendo que Jared ficasse todo arrepiado.

- Na verdade ia te perguntar se eu poderia curtir o meu presente só mais um pouquinho. – Jared estava com olhos de cachorrinho.

- Não precisa gastar teu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva. Seu presente ainda quer brincar. – Jensen mudou de posição ficando por cima do moreno e começou a descer com a boca pelo corpo suado e musculoso de Jared. – Você é muito gostoso, esse teu sabor é viciante. – Jensen sussurrava entre beijos e mordidas.

- O seu também. – Gemia Jared. – Quero provar você de novo. – Pedia o moreno gemendo mais alto.

- Podemos resolver isso. – E o loiro se colocou em uma posição e começaram a fazer um "69" com Jensen por cima.

Eles usavam a língua passeando pelo membro todo, sugavam e logo começaram a usar os dedos penetrando seu parceiro, os gemidos eram abafados por causa das bocas ocupadas.

Jensen sentiu quando os dois dedos de Jared saíram de dentro de si, e algo maior lhe penetrou, ia protestar, mas seu corpo estava em delírio de prazer, tendo seu membro sugado com maestria, suas bolas massageadas e algo longo e grosso, menor que o do Jared, mas mesmo assim bem prazeroso e sabia fazer a coisa certinha tanto que a cada estocada acertava sua próstata o fazendo ver estrela.

Jared não gostou da participação de Mark, mas como parar um boquete, quando estava recebendo outro somado com longos dedos lhe abrindo e tocando em um ponto especial.

Jensen foi o primeiro a gozar se derramando na boca de Jared outra vez, se contraindo e apertando o membro de Pelegrino que gozou forte apertando os quadris do loiro deixando as marcas dos seus dedos ali. Jared gozou enchendo a boca de Jensen que capturou o máximo que pode da essência do outro.

Assim que conseguiram se mexer deitaram um ao lado do outro com o Jensen no meio. – Mark, eu não gostei! Era para você apenas observar. – Reclamou Padalecki.

- Jared, você não deve ter ciúmes, quando topamos uma coisa assim devemos estar preparados para o que pode acontecer. – Jensen interviu, pois não queria ser causa de brigas entre ninguém.

- Mas você é o meu presente. – Jared puxou Jensen para o seu lado o tirando de perto de Pelegrino. Jensen sorriu e achou o moreno fofo brigando por causa dele e ao mesmo tempo surpreso, pois pensava que Jared estava com ciúmes de Pelegrino.

- Jared, tenho certeza que mais tarde o Jensen, vai querer uma despedida. – Quando Mark falou isso o moreno agarrou o loiro com mais força e sentiu este se encolher nos seus braços como se a despedida fosse agora. – Vou dormir e vocês tentem ir para a cama.

Jared levantou e foi ao banheiro molhou uma toalha se limpou, estava muito cansado para tomar banho, e depois foi limpar Jensen que já estava adormecido, após a limpeza com cuidado o chamou e o guiou até a cama ali existente.

222222

- Jared. – O moreno acordou com Mark lhe chamando. – Estou indo buscar meu primo. Avisa para o Jensen quando ele acordar, diz para não se preocupar. – O moreno apenas riu e acomodou o loiro em seu peito. – Pode aproveitar o seu presente do jeito que quiser.

Assim que Mark saiu, o telefone de Jensen despertou, e o loiro acordou assustado, se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para os lados tentando se situar e encontro os olhos de Jared. – Bom dia. – A voz do moreno fez Jensen se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu e por um momento ficou corado. – Um pouco tarde para ficar tímido não acha?

- Tem razão. – Jensen sorriu de lado. – Tenho ir buscar Beaver no aeroporto. – A voz do loiro saiu preguiçosa.

- Não precisa, Mark já foi. – Jared o abraçou. – Vamos tomar um banho?

- Acho que estou precisando mesmo. – Jensen correspondeu o abraço e tentou levantar. – Ai! – Acabaram comigo.

- Ainda não! – Jared levantou e ajudou o loiro que gemeu entre a dor e o prazer quando ficou em pé, colado junto ao corpo do moreno, pele contra pele. No olhar de ambos a certeza que talvez o banho não fosse tão inocente.

33333

Jensen não saberia responder se água estava quente, ou era sua pele ardendo sob os toques de Jared.

- Vou deixar o meu presente bem limpinho, cheiroso do jeito que encontrei. – Falou o moreno passando sabonete pelo corpo do loiro.

- Isso significa que acabou a brincadeira? – Jensen perguntou rouco entre gemidos de prazer.

- Não! – Jensen percebeu um pouco de dor na negativa, parecia que o moreno sofria por pensar que seria apenas aqueles momento e que depois nunca mais iam se ver. O loiro também se incomodava de pensar no assunto, mas se fossem os únicos momentos queria aproveitar o máximo.

– Eu já sei que a tua boca é aveludada, macia, tem uma língua atrevida que não serve apenas para os tribunais, que o teu corpo é quente, apertado, profundo que molda perfeitamente ao meu, mas ainda quero saber como é sentir isso dentro de mim. – O moreno segurava o membro ereto do loiro em um lento vai e vem.

Jared de repente soltou o loiro e foi em direção à saída do banheiro, mas não chegou até a porta, Jensen o agarrou lhe tomando os lábios, e apertando o corpo nu e molhado do moreno junto ao seu no mesmo estado.

- Temos que resolver esse problema agora. – Jensen o guiou até a cama sem se importar se estavam molhados ou não, jogou o moreno no colchão macio e ficou de quatro sobre o corpo do outro, e por incrível que pareça com uma calma que estava longe de sentir começou a lamber e beber a água que escorria pelas costas de Jared.

Entre beijos, mordidas e chupões, o loiro pegou o lubrificante e começou a preparar o moreno, quando já estava com três dedos dentro de Jared ficou satisfeito e virou este de frente. Ganhou um sorriso, pois o moreno não queria ser possuído de quatro. Nada contra a posição, mas ele precisava olhar para o rosto do loiro, capturas suas expressões de prazer ao penetrá-lo.

Jensen colocou a camisinha e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno e iniciou a penetração bem devagar, queria prolongar o momento, aos poucos foi escorregando pra dentro do corpo que lhe acolhia de uma maneira que não lembrava se um dia foi acolhido daquele jeito.

Quando já estava totalmente dentro parou e começaram a se beijar, Jared se movimentou sob o loiro em um pedido mudo para esteve se mexer que foi prontamente atendido.

O moreno lutava para manter os olhos abertos, pois Jensen nunca lhe pareceu tão belo, parecia que sempre sua beleza aumentava perante seus olhos, e o loiro também estava encantado com as feições de Jared tão entregue.

Logo ambos estavam pedindo por mais, o loiro enfiava forte e Jared o abraçava com as pernas, implorando para este não parar, quando a explosão do êxtase aconteceu foi em sincronia perfeita.

Depois de se limparem com o lençol mesmo, Jensen deitou de lado e ficou acariciando o rosto do moreno brincando com os cabelos compridos do outro, beijando as covinhas que surgiam a cada sorriso.

- Vou falar uma coisa, que não é uma critica ao relacionamento que tem com Mark, afinal posso dizer que tive os momentos mais prazerosos graças a esse desapego, por que se você fosse meu namorado, nunca te dividiria dessa maneira. – Jensen comentou olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Jensen, depois que esse nosso momento acabar se você quiser posso te explicar a base da minha relação com o Mark. Porém agora gostaria de te ter outra vez, apenas uma vez foi tão pouco. – A voz de Jared estava baixinha, rouca e encarou a boca carnuda e um pouco inchada do loiro.

- Será que eu não posso ser o teu presente por um tempo maior do que essa noite?

- Depende muito do Mark. – Jared desviou o olhar.

- Você gosta muito dele? – Jensen ficou sério e o coração apertou enquanto a resposta não vinha.

- É bem mais complicado do que isso, agora vamos esquecer. Logo eles estarão de volta, quero você, na verdade preciso de você, de ter você outra vez, mas apenas se quiser. – Jared olhou com expectativa para Jensen.

- Para que se preocupar com a amanhã, o importante o que tenho hoje, agora... – E Jensen capturou os lábios do moreno com os seus.

3333333

N.A.: Oi! Sei que tem gente que estava pedindo esse capítulo, mas vai odiar com a participação do Pelegrino, eu mesmo estou com o Jared detestei, porém a história caminhou para isso, não foi uma coisa pensada, tentei evitar, mas realmente... Todos sabem que gosto do loiro bem ativo, mas essa fic é da minha Anja, que gosta do contrário, claro que isso não explica o Mark, a única coisa que posso dizer ao meu favor... A culpa é da própria estória.

O próximo será o ultimo. Para quem acompanha Jogo do Amor estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, e assim que terminar uma one-short que me pegou pelo pescoço, vou escrevê-la até o final.

O fato de não responder reviews é falta de privacidade, fico sempre entre a cruz e a espada, respondo ou escrevo, prefiro escrever e acho que vocês também, mas peço que isso não os desestimule a deixar seus comentários, pois sem eles quem fica desestimulada sou eu! Srsrs

A falta de privacidade é tremenda que até nas histórias que leio, demoro deixar reviews pelo mesmo motivo.

Cantinho da beta:

(Delícia) Os dois abraçados

(Na sala da casa da beta também!) Ela falou perfeito quando ficaram nus.

(Linda cena!) Depois de se amarem pela primeira vez.

(Eles são fofos demais juntos, principalmente sob as mãos ameaçadas da Ana e numa fic pra mim!)


	4. Chapter 4

- Sr. Pelegrino? – Mark e Jim olharam para o jovem que se encontrava pálido no alto da escada e foram atrás dele. Ian procurou por Beaver pedindo o destino de Jensen e o velho advogado o convidou para vir junto.

- Ian o que aconteceu? – Perguntava Beaver preocupado com o estado do rapaz. Eles tinham acabado de chegar, e estavam na casa de Jim, onde Jensen estava hospedado.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de hóspedes ficaram parados olhando para janela da outra casa. A imagem mexia com o lado mais primitivo, uma cama junto à parede em cima dela dois corpos nus, suados se envolviam no ato mais antigo que a humanidade conhecia.

Jared estava sentado junto à cabeceira da cama e Jensen sentado em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do quadril do moreno que o abraçava e distribuía beijos por seu pescoço peito, enquanto o ajudava em uma excitante cavalgada.

Ian falava alguma coisa, mas tanto Mark quanto Jim estavam paralisados diante da cena, Beaver nunca se imaginou excitado com dois homens se agarrando, mas era tão perfeito, parecia tão certo, tão quente, que não conseguia prestar atenção em nada além deles dois.

Mark se aproximou da janela, prendeu a respiração quando Jensen arqueou o corpo jogando a cabeça para trás, boca entreaberta. Sabia que o êxtase tinha sido alcançado, e pela primeira vez sentiu ciúmes de Jared, pela maneira carinhosa como o moreno envolveu o corpo do loiro esgotado pelo esforço.

Jim olhou para o Ian e o primo e percebeu no olhar uma mistura de inveja, decepção por não serem eles ali, pois se a cena de sexo foi quente. O depois estava se mostrando doce, carinhoso, coisas de almas apaixonadas, mas Beaver não sabia de ninguém na vida do Jensen, além do Ian, e se existisse alguém que o loiro amasse com certeza não estaria escondido.

Jensen saiu de cima do moreno e se deitou, Jared pegou um lençol e se limpou e depois limpou o loiro, se deitando por cima deste logo em seguida, trocando um beijo antes de se acomodar no peitoral do loiro que ficou acariciando os cabelos compridos do amante.

- Comigo ele levanta e vai para o banheiro. – Ian comentou para si mesmo.

- Quem é o rapaz que está com o Jensen? Veio com ele? – Com os amantes agora relaxados apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, Beaver formulou a pergunta para Mark.

- Não, ele é o meu garoto. – Respondeu Pelegrino um pouco confuso com os seus sentimentos, realmente durante a madrugada não se importou com o sexo entre os dois, mas ele não entendia o que estava sentindo agora.

- Mark? Não quero defender o Jensen, mas acho que o teu namorado...

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Interrompeu Pelegrino o discurso de Jim. – Ele é o meu garoto de programa, o garoto que sempre me acompanha durante festas e viagens, é uma boa companhia.

- Garoto de programa?! – Disse Ian saindo do transe que se encontrava. – Como assim, o Jensen o contratou? E foi o passivo? Ele apenas se entregava para mim depois de muita insistência.

- Ele não me pareceu ser tão resistente em ser o passivo...

- O que o senhor está falando? – Ian estava à beira do descontrole.

- Explique Mark. O Jensen contratou o teu garoto? – Jim já estava curioso, pois o loiro nunca precisou pagar sexo com alguém, pelo menos nunca teve conhecimento

Peregrino contou toda a história da noite anterior, Jim e Ian apenas ouviam, e os três sempre olhando na direção dos dois.

Jensen saiu debaixo do corpo moreno e sentou na cama puxando Jared que se aconchegou entre as pernas do loiro e ficaram trocando beijinhos de namorados, e estavam tão envolvidos que não percebiam a plateia na outra casa.

- Parecem que eles não sentem fome e nem sede. – Disse Pelegrino, fazendo com que Ian saísse correndo em direção à outra casa.

Quando a governanta de Mark abriu a porta, Ian invadiu a casa do outro correndo em direção ao segundo piso, e foi abrindo porta por porta até encontrar Jensen e Jared que agora rolavam rindo na enorme cama.

- Bom dia. – Gritou Ian para chamar atenção dos dois.

- Ian? – Jensen o olhou como estivesse vendo uma alucinação, não que se importasse do outro lhe ver na cama com outro homem, mas pela surpresa de o moreno estar ali. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpem interromper, mas não resistir ao te ver tão entregue, cavalgando feito uma vadia no cio...

- Eu não te dou o direito de falar assim comigo. – Jensen gritou. – Não temos mais nada um com outro, e foi você que terminou.

- Terminei, é verdade, mas não sabia que estaria tão necessitado ao ponto de se meter com o primeiro prostituto que encontrasse. – Ian cuspia as palavras cheias de veneno.

- Cala essa merda de boca! – Jensen se levantou segurando os lençóis, não ia admitir Ian ofender o moreno. – Jared, me desculpa por isso. – O loiro o olhou com pesar.

- Jared, esse é o teu nome, ou você apenas o usa para fazer programas? E o seu preço? Deve ser muito caro, pois o Jen... – Ian não terminou, pois Jensen o atingiu com um soco.

- Jensen... – Jared levantou e segurou o loiro.

- Pode me bater, mas esse daí não passar de um garoto de programa de luxo. – Jared ainda segurava o loiro impedindo-o de parti para cima de Ian. – Ou acha que se ele fosse realmente namorado do Sr. Pelegrino, ele dividiria um homem deste com você. Ou não reparou o quanto ele é lindo? Deve ter reparado pra ficar de quatro, literalmente, para ele. – Ian ria limpando a boca que havia se cortado com o soco recebido.

Jensen nesse momento refletiu e olhou para o Jared que apenas o soltou, recuando diante do olhar que recebeu do loiro.

- Jared... – Jensen o chamou, mas Jared o ignorou e foi em direção ao banheiro. – Jared abre essa porta e me diz que isso é mentira. – O loiro o seguiu e tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

- É verdade. – Jared respondeu, Jensen sentiu que o moreno chorava. – Agora vai embora.

Jensen ainda ficou um pouco olhando para a porta, mas logo pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas em um canto a vestiu com pressa sob o olhar do Ian, sem saber até que ponto o ex-namorado estava chateado, mas Jensen estava impassível o mesmo olhar que usava nos tribunais.

- Jensen...

- Agora não Ian. – Jensen saiu do quarto sem olhar se o outro o seguia ou não, e nem lhe interessava.

Assim que Jared percebeu que o loiro tinha ido embora saiu do banheiro encontrando Mark sentado em uma das poltronas do quarto.

- Você nunca falou para ninguém o que eu era em sua vida, e por que agora? – Jared estava magoado em ser exposto dessa maneira, não que Pelegrino tivesse esse compromisso de pousar como namorado, mas queria entender a intenção de Mark.

- Eu tive de falar. – Pelegrino começou. – Quando chegamos Ian, o namorado de Jensen, pegou você em uma deliciosa cavalgada, e deu o alarme. Jim perguntou quem era você e quando falei que era o meu garoto, Beaver ficou pasmo com a atitude de seu pupilo, que tive de contar. Por que? Você e o Jensen estavam fazendo planos?

- Planos? Eu não tenho direito a planos, Mark. – Jared foi deitar na cama que compartilhou com o loiro abraçando o travesseiro e fechando os olhos dando por encerrada a conversa.

44444444

Jensen estava em seu quarto onde passou o resto da manhã, tentou dormir um pouco, mas Jared não saia de sua cabeça. Não compreendia por que o moreno pediu para ele aceitar a proposta dizendo que só poderiam ficar junto daquele jeito, será que fazia parte do trabalho dele seduzir jovens bonitos para o Pelegrino? Essas e muitas dúvidas pairavam em sua mente, porém quando ele queria condenar o moreno lembrava-se dos momentos que tiveram pela manhã.

Não que ele esperasse que um grande amor nascesse daquele encontro, mas teve algo de mágico tanto que nem repararam na plateia da casa ao lado. E realmente não estava com raiva do moreno, na verdade estava muito chateado com Ian, ninguém tem o direito de humilhar outra pessoa daquele jeito, ainda mais sem motivo algum. Pois Jared não devia nada a ele.

Às 16h olhou pela janela e viu o moreno saindo com a cachorra, parecia triste, seus ombros estavam caídos. Parecia que carregava o mundo em suas costas. Resolveu ir trás dele.

4444444

- Jared. – O moreno estava sentado na beira da praia olhando para o horizonte e assim continuou mesmo quando o loiro sentou ao seu lado.

- Você deve estar com muita raiva de mim.

- Raiva? Por que estaria? A noite foi muito boa e a manhã melhor ainda. – Depois dessas palavras Jared olhou para o loiro, mas não existia o brilho no olhar, que parecia ser costumeiro do moreno.

- Olhar que você me deu na hora mostrou o contrário. – Jared falou baixinho, mas sem desviar os olhos do de Jensen.

- Eu estava com raiva do Ian, e quando virei para perguntar se era verdade o que ele falava, você ficou na linha da mira e pareceu que a bala era sua. – Jensen suspirou. – Eu apenas queria entender o jogo, seu e do Mark, mas sem cobranças, até por que não tenho direito de cobrar nada.

- Jogo?

- Sim, a história do presente e o fato de ser a única maneira de ficarmos juntos. Seria bem mais simples me falarem a verdade. – Jared sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você acha que isso foi uma armação?

- E não foi? Sem necessidade, o Mark é um homem charmoso, você... Sem palavras, teria aceitado sem pensar duas vezes. – Jensen mordeu os lábios como se tivesse em dúvida se falava algo ou não. – Na verdade depois do show da noite anterior fui para o jantar pensando que poderia rolar uma festinha a três, mas quando vi que era o mesmo rapaz que conheci pela manhã, nem pensei mais na ideia.

- Eu pensei que você pudesse ter me reconhecido quando voltei para casa. Quando Mark me disse quem era o voyeur, nem queria participar mais do Jantar.

- Quando te vi na praia te achei um pouco familiar, mas como relacionar o homem sensual com o menino no corpo de um homem... – Jensen sem resistir tocou o rosto de Jared em um carinho sutil. – E mesmo sabendo de tudo te acho tão doce e inocente que parece um crime você ter que se vender. Mas as aparências enganam. Sem quere ofender. – Completou quando Jared desviou o olhar.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas não foi armação, realmente a única maneira de acontecer o que aconteceu era com autorização do Mark. – Jared encarava o loiro.

- Você tem uma espécie de contrato de exclusividade? – Jensen ficou mais curioso com a situação.

- Tenho. – Jared respondeu simplesmente, e Jensen ficou lhe olhando esperando mais. – Se eu entrar em detalhe não quero que tenha pena do pobre garoto.

- Se for a velha história de ter sido expulso de casa por que os pais não aceitaram um filho gay, não se preocupe já ouvi muitas. Algumas terminaram iguais a sua, outras piores ou melhores, por tanto senão se importar em contar, gostaria muito de saber.

- Realmente meu pai me expulsou de casa eu tinha 16 anos. Estava no meio do segundo ano do ensino médio, estudava em uma escola particular, não pude continuar, pois ele não ia pagar estudo para bichinha nenhuma. – Jared mordeu os lábios ainda doía relembrar desses fatos.

- E a única maneira de sobreviver foi se tornando garoto de programa?

- Não, ainda nadei bastante para terminar nessa praia. – Jared de um sorriso triste antes de continuar. – Com apenas alguns trocados que a minha mãe me deu escondido do velho, conseguir um quartinho no lado fétido de Dallas e depois um subemprego, que dava para me sustentar. – A voz do moreno falhou, era muito dolorido falar disso, apesar do tempo que passou.

- Você poderia ter denunciado a sua família. – Jensen apesar de dizer que estava acostumado com esses tipos de histórias, sempre se indignava.

- Eu nunca faria isso, não prejudicaria a minha família.

- Mas... – Jensen estava surpreso com essas palavras de Jared.

- Sem julgamento. – Jared pediu. – Isso se quiser entender a minha situação. – Jensen respirou fundo, mas se calou. – Nesse ano não pude continuar os estudos, no outro ano, mais conformado com o meu destino, recomecei a estudar em uma escola noturna, era o melhor aluno da escola, estava feliz, ia atrás do meu sonho: Stanford. Passei a minha vida me preparando para esse momento.

Continuei na mesma escola no último ano, meus professores me incentivavam, principalmente o professor Fuller de sociologia, mas nem sempre o que parece é... Carl, o filho do dono da lanchonete, Sr. Banner, em que eu trabalhava, veio passar as férias depois de quase dois anos longe de casa.

Nas noites de sábado eu fechava a lanchonete e nesse dia Carl resolveu ficar também, quando todos saíram tentou me agarrar, lutei muito, pois ele era mais forte, jogador de futebol americano na universidade. Consegui uma garrafa e bati na cabeça dele, bem na hora em que o pai apareceu, tinha esquecido o celular no local e fora buscar.

Quando viu o filho no chão, o partiu para cima de mim sem perguntar o que tinha acontecido, nesse momento Carl acordou e inventou que eu queria roubar a loja, e claro que o velho ficou do lado do filho. Fugi e fui procurar o professor Fuller, pedi ajuda, ele me acolheu. Conversou com os policiais que foram atrás de mim e conseguiu me livrar da acusação de ser preso e fiquei com a ficha limpa.

Estava feliz depois de tanto tempo tinha encontrado alguém que podia confiar, mas a minha felicidade durou pouco. Fuller queria pagamento, você deve saber qual... – Jared parou de falar e deu um sorriso triste.

- Mas que filho da pu... – Jensen não se controlou.

- De qualquer maneira fugi para Califórnia, Palo Alto, continuei atrás do meu sonho, consegui um novo emprego e esperei outro ano para fazer a série final. Depois fui atrás das bolsas de estudos que Stanford oferecia, para a minha surpresa apesar de ter sido sempre o melhor da minha turma, isso não era suficiente principalmente por ser uma escola noturna e sem atividade física.

Mas não desisti. Consegui falar com um dos conselheiros de uma irmandade depois de muita perseguição, ele me concedeu uma entrevista e uma esperança, uma meia bolsa, que ficaria disponível para mim durante um ano. Teria de conseguir o dinheiro para outra metade, acho que ele fez isso para se livrar de mim.

Porém para quem não tinha nada, qualquer migalha enchia o bico. Fui trabalhar no outro dia morto de sono, pois não tinha dormido a noite inteira, estava distraído, levei bronca do patrão, e ganhei um sorriso do cliente mais lindo que frequentava ali.

- Você namorou com ele? – Depois que a pergunta saiu, Jensen se arrependeu, pois pareceu que estava com ciúmes, e realmente estava.

- Quando eu me mudei para Palo Alto, resolvi esconder a minha sexualidade.

- O que? Depois de tudo...

- Pois é, depois de tudo, você acha que eu ainda tinha forças para levantar bandeira? Não! –Jared levantou a voz e deu por encerrada essa questão. – De qualquer maneira, Matt Bommer, sempre ia à lanchonete e me olhava como se quisesse alguma coisa, nesse dia estava contando para o meu amigo de trabalho o resultado da entrevista na universidade quando ele se aproximou, pediu desculpas por ouvir a conversa e me chamou para uma conversa particular.

No começo não queria ir, mas depois aceitei quando ele acenou com a possibilidade de dinheiro para o meu curso. A proposta era para ser garoto de programa, a vontade de levantar e ir embora apenas era menor que a vontade de realizar o meu sonho, mas me vender era o fundo do poço.

- Então você aceitou e conheceu o Mark que lhe ofereceu um contrato de exclusividade? Mas você se assumiu gay novamente?

- Gay? Não, acho que o único que sabe da minha história das pessoas que conheci, é o Mark e agora você, e nem sei por que estou tendo o trabalho de contar. – Jared sabia o motivo, não queria ser condenado pelo Jensen. - Continuando, Matt me apresentou para o seu cafetão, na verdade ele se apresentava como empresário, Sebastian Roché. Para sua profissão até bem amigável, disse que gostou de mim, e que eu faturaria uma grana e ele também, mas achou besteira as minhas condições de sair somente com mulheres, me convenceu a sair com homens também, claro que como ativo.

Foi uma tortura, eu apenas tinha feito sexo com uma namoradinha pouco antes de meu pai me pegar aos beijos com meu melhor amigo.

- Então você nunca tinha feito sexo com homens? – Jensen estava surpreso.

- Já; meu pai pegou apenas os beijos depois do sexo, porém eu fui o ativo. Portanto não aceitava ser passivo apenas por causa de dinheiro.

- Mas com o Mark você teve de ser?

- Na minha mente eu nunca mais iria me envolver com outro homem, por isso ser passivo estava fora de qualquer negociação, mas conheci o Mark. Ele sempre fazia, ou melhor, faz negócio com o Roché, e em uma dessas idas até o "escritório" Pellegrino me conheceu. Ele me comia com os olhos.

- Não posso culpa-lo. – Jensen sorriu. – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – Jared sorriu também. – Roché disse que eu não era passivo, que ele tinha de desistir e procurar outro, mas Mark foi falar comigo assim mesmo e fez a proposta: Casa, comida, roupa e o pagamento do meu curso em Stanford, ele já sabia o meu motivo.

Isso era algo que o Pellegrino sempre faz, gosta de ajudar garotos com histórias iguais a minha. Talvez por ter sofrido rejeição e tivesse encontrado alguém que lhe ajudou. Mas muito desistem no caminho, pois ele quer exclusividade, nada de namoros, nada de trabalhos extras, sob a pena de perder e pagar parte do investimento feito.

Alguns colegas tentaram me fazer não aceitar dizendo que ganharia mais dinheiro ficando com Roché, mas a semana que passei indo para cama com desconhecidos foi uma tortura, por isso mesmo aceitei na mesma hora, sabendo que seria o passivo sempre.

- Sempre? Você nunca...

- Nunca. Por isso você realmente foi um presente, Mark percebeu o meu interesse e o seu também... O fato de ser exclusivo nunca foi problema para mim, pois nunca me interessei por ninguém. Tenho um apartamento onde vivo com conforto, tenho tempo quase que exclusivo para os meus estudos, dinheiro para as minhas necessidades, se não fosse o sexo diria que o Mark era o pai que não tive. E se não fosse pelo contrato e o dinheiro que recebo, ele seria um ótimo namorado. Isso já acontece há três anos.

- E o Mark nunca arranjou um namorado?

- Ele diz que a nossa relação é mais segura que qualquer namoro. Eu sei o que ele espera de mim e o que eu espero dele, sem conflitos, e de certa maneira é verdade. Com o passar do tempo criamos até uma amizade, o sexo é bom, achava que era ótimo até te conhecer... – Jensen prendeu o ar de seus pulmões, pois acompanhado dessa frase, Jared lhe lançou um olhar tão profundo. – Mas não quero pensar nisso, minha vida está muito boa.

- Esse contrato não pode ser quebrado?

- Por que eu quebraria?

- Para viver a sua vida.

- Eu vivo a minha vida, em um ano termino o meu curso, já estou estagiando, minhas únicas preocupações são as provas, Mark é uma pessoa muito boa, nunca abusou de mim, nem me maltratou e nem me joga na cara o que sou para me humilhar. Hoje foi a primeira vez que ele falou minha real função em sua vida, e naquela noite em que demos um showzinho, ele queria chocar o primo.

- E se fosse o Beaver ele realmente ia ficar chocado. Mas não ia fazer nada, pois quer fazer as pazes com Pellegrino. Pode parecer preconceito, mas não acho que seu modo de viver seja muito... Digno. Desculpa. – Jensen mordia os lábios.

- Eu concordo com você, mas foi a maneira mais digna que encontrei para seguir em frente, poderia ser "livre", mas me sujeitaria a tantas outras pessoas. Com Mark ele é único, tenho apenas mais um ano de contrato e depois seguirei o meu destino, e sem precisar de ninguém. – Jared se levantou, limpou a areia da bermuda antes de falar. – Jensen você foi a pessoa certa na hora errada da minha vida. – Sua voz estava embargada.

- Eu acho que você é a pessoa certa, na hora certa da minha vida. – Jensen também já estava em pé e encarava o moreno que sorriu tristemente antes de tomar os lábios do loiro em um beijo profundo, intenso. Era como se Jared quisesse ter o sabor da doce e saborosa saliva do loiro para sempre na sua boca.

- É uma pena que nossos relógios estejam dessincronizados. – Disse Jared ao interromper o beijo por falta de ar.

Jensen ficou calado, vendo o moreno ir embora com a Sadie, lhe acompanhando quieta parecia que percebia o momento pelo qual o seu dono estava passando.

"Será que um dia vou te encontrar novamente?" Jensen pensava e com tristeza viu as ondas apagando as pegadas de Jared, e sentiu como se isso fosse uma resposta negativa para sua pergunta.

444444

N.A.: Gente sei que muito falarão que essa fic deve ter continuação! Concordo com vocês! Srsrrs Mas como sempre termino com eles juntos, apaixonados quis fazer algo diferente, deixa-los separado!(Opa! Essa pedra quase que me acerta!) Poderia ser pior, um deles poderia ter morrido. Então não houve morte, enquanto há vida há esperança.

Agora minhas justificativas para terminar essa fic aqui. O momento deles o final, mais coerente é esse, tudo bem, eu também acho que o Jensen tem condições de pagar a meia bolsa de Jared, mas e ai? O moreno ia se sentir bem? E se o Jensen cansasse dele, afinal acabaram de se conhecer, em Devassa – O começo que eles se casaram em sete dias, mas coisa assim é difícil de acontecer, certo todos devem com certeza concorda comigo que naquele momento eles não tinham como ficar juntos, mas por que não continuar?

O plot dessa fic foi para provocar e desafiar, o nome real dela é Presente de Grego, srsrsr. A Anja que tem o dever de reunir os dois novamente, isso se ele quiser, mas tenho uma boa notícia, ela quer e a nova história esta tendo o seu plot desenvolvido, agora para ser mais rápida, uma pressão na menina! Srsrrs Por reviews então seria perfeito!

Obrigada a todos que abraçaram a fic, e desculpe-me pelo final, sei que foi frustrante, eu mesmo me sentir assim! Srsrrs

Minha Arcanja, mas um presente seu concluído, sei que gostou e espero que goste de escrever a continuação, assim como eu gostei, ou melhor, amei escrever cada momento dessa fic, que foi feita com muito carinho para você!

Mil Biejos! Te amo demais!


End file.
